Cthonic Legend
History plot *On the days of Sgrios in a moon *On the days of Luathas in a moon **A Cthonic Disciple awakens and haunt the living **He who worships the god of death and decay, a tomb that laid deep in the Mileth Crypt *The disciple drew madness when he was alive This nightmare talks about how the Cthonic Disciple died and why the curse of his death still remains. Contents and resources: Maps, Armor images, Location. Requirements *Insight 80 *Male Priest or Wizard *Sgrios Prayer Necklace *Personaca Deums or Dibenomum (Piet path) Before the quest *Cast nis, to tell the date *Quest is only available on the 8, 16, 24, 9, 17, 25, 4, 12, 20 sun. Equipment needed *Dark Belt Rewards #3 Million experience points #Cthonic/Magus Disciple Robe and Hood #Legend Marks: #*Mileth: Cthonic Disciple of Death #*Piet: Cthonic Disciple of Decay #*Dubhaim: Cthonic Disciple of Dawn Procedures #Before you begin the quest, cast nis to see the date in Temuair. This is only made available on a specific Sun. #Enter the Temple of Veil (Choosing) and speak with Gregory. He will tell you when to go, where and what you should do. #Enter Mileth Crypt and journey to the 22-2 floor. #*Wear Sgrios Prayer Necklace #*Move to coords 29,29 #*Read the glyph While reading the glyphs, you can't attack, so be careful of your surroundings #The glyphs will be you into trance, transporting you to a small room. Move into the center and go into another trance. Listen to the next location carefully, you would not be given a second chance. These are the possible places the inscription will direct you to. Dubhaim Castle #Enter into Rucesion Village and head up north towards Luathas' Shrine #Dubhaim Castle has 2 entrances ##One is located at the west wing. Only insights 20-50 may enter ##One is located in the center, insights 51-99 may enter #You will start in Dubhaim Castle 2-2. Move northwards all the way to Dubhaim 6-2. The creatures here may attack you, please ensure you are well protected #Upon arrival in Dubhaim 6-2, move to the coordinate 14,1 or 14,2. Sgrios Prayer Necklace is needed. Read the glyphs. #Once you are done, proceed back to Mileth Crypt 22-2 again and go into another trance #Ensure that you have enough for 11 weight and 2 slots. #Congratulations! You have received a Cthonic/Magus Disciple Robes, 3milliion EXP and a legend mark "Cthonic Disciple of Dawn" ---- Mileth Crypt #Enter back to Mileth Crypt and journey you way down to 27-3 #Search for the tomb in the middle of the crypt. You do not need the Sgrios Prayer Necklace #Read the inscription. #Make you way back upwards towards Mileth Crypt 22-2. (Be aware that the doors now leads to a different door, this would be useful to find 22-2 through any doors in floor 21) #Wear your Sgrios Prayer Necklace and step onto 29,29 and go into a trance again #Walk to the middle of the room and understand the mystery of the Cthonic Disciple #Ensure that you have enough for 11 weight and 2 slots #Congratulations! You have received a Cthonic/Magus Disciple of Robes and Hood, 3 million EXP and a legend mark "Cthonic Disciple of Death" ---- Piet Crypt #Enter Piet and enter the crypt. (57, 59) #Travel to Piet Crypt 16-2. #Bring personaca deums or dibs. Monsters here have a tendency of casting puisein on you. #Move right to the middle of the small room and read the inscription. (Beware that while you are reading the inscription, you can not attack) #After reading it, travel make to Mileth Crypt 22-2 and fall into a trance #Walk to the middle of the room and understand the secrets of the night creatures #Ensure that you have enough for 11 weight and 2 slots #Congratulations! You have received a Cthonic/Magus Disciple of Robes and Hood, 3 million EXP and a legend mark "Cthonic Disciple of Decay"